villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tengkotak
Tengkotak are the main antagonistic group of of the 2016 computer animated film BoBoiBoy: The Movie. The group includes Bora Ra as the leader, along with his subordinates Gaga Naz, Yoyo Oo, Kiki Ta, and Cici Ko, with Cici turning out to be a spy. History The Tengkotak team is hunting for a powerful ancient power sphere, Klamkabot on the Island of Floating. The Captain in the Task Force, Bora Ra, did not stop giving instructions to his right hands Gaga Naz and Yoyo Oo to attack Klamkabot. The clamor was anxiously trying to avoid these attacks and escape from being caught by the Torture. However, with the help of Robot T who tied Klamkabot from every angle and buried their feet into the ground, Klamkabot made trapped and hard to escape. Desperate to escape from the Power Sphera hunter, Klamkabot tries to scan another nearby sphere and find Ochobot on Earth. For that, he used his teleport power and managed to deport himself and the island once to Earth. Bora Ra could not accept the fact that Klamkabot managed to escape. However, when they were in space, Yoyo Oo managed to track Klamkabot's last location on Earth but its place was unknown. Bora Ra urgently urged him to find Klamkabot's position, and threatened him to get out of his spaceship. Yoyo Oo, who is afraid of his captain's threats, strives to find the position of Klamkabot, but he finds Ochobot and tells his captain. Bora Ra who believes the words Yoyo Oo immediately gave instructions to Kiki Ta to accelerate the spacecraft so they could arrive before Klamkabot managed to garner the power of teleportation. Bora Ra and his troops finally arrived at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop store and asked permission to BoBoiBoy to borrow Ochobot. Bora Ra, all the sudden, plundered Ochobot and handing it over to Yoyo Oo. Yoyo Oo immediately took out the Power Spherical Chopper and he caught Ochobot. Kiki Ta who is still in the spacecraft receives immediate location signals. BoBoiBoy rushed towards Bora Ra, but Gaga Naz immediately protects his captain and attacked BoBoiBoy, who was nearly thrown back into the split, split into three. The Bora Ra who saw only applauded with a bad name. BoBoiBoy Halilintar, the Typhoon and the Earthquake against Naz Gaga, but BoBoiBoy lost when the BoBoiBoys re-assembled. Yaya, Ying and Gopal also helped BoBoiBoy fight against Gaga Naz, until Gaga Naz asked permission to Bora Ra to exchange. Bora Ra said it was not necessary and immediately produced a small black hole and threw it at Tok Aba's cocoa store. The black hole grows into a suction power mixed with a lightning-fast magnetic force inhaling all the objects in the area to its center, including Yaya, Ying and Gopa. But the Black hole was dissapeared so BoBoiBoy and his gang have to save Ochobot, who was successfully being captured by Bora Ra While on the space ship, Cici Ko served them drinks. When Adu Du asked who is that lady piloting the ship, Gaga Naz told him she is Kiki Ta, which makes Adu Du himself in love, but then she ignored him. Later, when Adu Du told Bora Ra that BoBoiBoy will come for his friend, the villains laughed, with the exception of Kiki Ta. Probe said they were friends, and they were continue laughing, which angered Adu Du and he told him he has no heart. Before Bora Ra would attack him, Kiki Ta told them BoBoiBoy and co. are coming. The troops tricked him by sending them out to the ocean and enlarged the Kurita to attack the heroes. Later, Bora Ra successfully located Klamkabot, but being interrupted by Cici Ko cleaning the screen. After landing on the floating island, Yoyo Oo sent Ochobot to find Klamkabot. Later that night, he found him, and Gaga Naz told him to check all the exits. The two later on argued each other, but Bora Ra stopped the two, and he told Yoyo Oo to send out the J-Rex. Bora Ra and Gaga Naz entered the cave and attacked BoBoiBoy and co., but Klamkabot helped them escape. Bora Ra allowed Gaga Naz to transform to destroy them. Gaga Naz thought he kill them by destroying the treadmill, which BoBoiBoy and co. mananged to escape. Bora Ra has successfully captured Klamkabot, and they headed back to the ship. Adu Du, Probe and Papa Zola infiltrated the ship, and encountered Kiki Ta. She asked why did they enter the ship, Adu Du said he came in to see her, and sent her a heart, but she rejected and attempted to kill them, but Cici Ko slammed the door at her, made her unconscious. Later Gaga Naz entered the ship, and successfully captured them. Bora Ra and Yoyo Oo used their torturer to extract Klamkabot's power, but he transported it to Ochobot. Bora Ra later upset and asked where is the teleportation power, he said he was too late. He later on threaten BoBoiBoy and co. to bring Ochobot to him, if not, he will kill Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe. They confronted him, but then they fell into their trap, but before Ochobot can use his power, Kiki Ta shot Ochobot, which made the final battle begin with Bora Ra attacking BoBoiBoy and Fang, Gaga Naz attacking Gopal, Yaya and Ying, and Yoyo Oo along with Kiki Ta attacking Adu Du and Probe, with the locked up J-Rex. Bora Ra managed to defeat BoBoiBoy and Fang with his newfound power, and brutally murder Ochobot in front of him. But then Ochobot transferred his last energy to his friends. BoBoiBoy managed to defeat Bora Ra; Gopal, Yaya and Ying managed to beat Gaga Naz. Meanwhile, Adu Du, Probe and Papa Zola were tighten up by Yoyo Oo and Kiki Ta, but the J-Rex was released and attacked Yoyo Oo, however, before it could attack Kiki Ta, Adu Du prevented it from doing so, only to make it bite him instead, which made her from a surprised face to a disappointed face. BoBoiBoy told Bora Ra that it's over, but he denied, and played his final card by using his final move, the Gargantuan Black Hole. Fang tried to chase him, but failed to do so because Bora Ra teleported away. However, Bora Ra found out that he was being teleported back to the same location, due to the fact Adu Du gave him the false coordinate. Bora Ra worried him horror, and tried to attack Adu Du, Probe and Papa Zola, but BoBoiBoy split himself into seven, defeated him and Bora Ra being sucked in his own Black Hole. The rest of the Tengkotak were arrested by Cici Ko, who later revealed himself as Koko Ci. Trivia *Tengkotak is a combination of the word "Tengkorak" (skull) and "Kotak" (box). This is likely referring to Ata Ta Tiga aliens, who have box-shaped heads or skulls. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Teams